


Dream for you, Dream for us

by Hyukkie



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Donghyun/Yunseong if you look closely, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Just a little angst, Love Wins, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romance, Seungwoo is cute, them against the rest of the world, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukkie/pseuds/Hyukkie
Summary: Jinhyuk is sick of it, sick of hiding the relationship he has with Wooseok. So he presents the idea to his boyfriend, to out themselves on Live TV.But Wooseok is not that enthusiastic about Jinhyuks plan.





	Dream for you, Dream for us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
just shortly,  
Mental Health issuse are implied once, not explicit at all, but I wanted to mention that.  
Also English is not my first language and this is the first thing I've ever finished and upload :) 
> 
> Have fun reading.  
I can recommend listening to slow/sad songs like Dream for you (like the title says...)

“I’m so sick of it”, Jinhyuk announces as he enters the dorm room.  
Wooseok looks up from the book which he has been reading in his bottom bunk bed for the last half an hour and rolls his eyes, used to the loud entrances of his boyfriend.  
“Good evening Jinhyuk. How are you? I’m fine thank you. How practice went? Pretty well I guess.. okay it was shit but yeah... And yours?”  
Jinhyuk chuckles and sits down beside his boyfriend, giving him a small kiss.  
“Do you want to talk about why practice was shitty today?”, the older asks but Wooseok just quickly shakes his head. “No. It’s nothing.”  
Jinhyuk nods, he knows when not to push his boyfriend to talk about something.  
“So... What are you sick of?” Wooseok asks, coming back to the loud entry.  
“I’m so sick of hiding Wooseok. I want to go out on dates with you, without being afraid to be caught. And all the other stuff, you know…”  
“We’ve had this before… we can’t change it Jinnie.” Wooseok indirectly answers, smiling a little sad.  
“Perhaps we can.” Jinhyuk simply answers. The youngers eyes get wider.  
“What do you mean with this?” He know the sparkle in his boyfriends eyes. “What is your plan?”  
“So...I thought we now have a way bigger platform, and an opportunity. The final is a live show, they can’t cut it out and…”  
“Jinhyuk no.” Wooseok interrupts him. “No. We… we would only cause a lot of dispute and eventually would not only ruin our careers but also from all those people that are with us. I don’t want to be in another scandal, I’ve just barely recovered. You know how difficult the last two years have been caused by a thing I never even did… just imagine what would happen then. They will throw us out, even if we make it in the final line up… or worse they cancel everything and all those other boys have to go home too...I … I”  
“Shhh.. take a deep breath”, Jinhyuk swipes away the tears of panic which had escaped Wooseoks eyes. “We are not going to do anything if you don’t want it, okay?”  
Wooseok nods, taking a deep breath.  
“Would you let me explain what I found out? Without any hard feelings? You don’t have to decide today but just hear me out okay?”  
“I should have known there is more to it”, Wooseok says and smiles slightly at Jinhyuk, wiping the last tears away.  
“So… I went through our contracts, both of them, and found a way to get away with everything eventually. Well the TOP Media contract doesn’t prohibit relationships after being active for 3 years… which we have. I actually talked to one of our old managers and he told me too that they can’t throw us out legally. The Produce contract was a little more tricky but I found a way.  
They state that you are not allowed to have any kind of romantic relationships.. but only with staff members. Probably they are thinking because we are all male this would solve all their problems.” Jinhyuk laughs and Wooseok shakes his head amused. Yeah… this definitely solves nothing and they know that they are not the only pair in this competition.  
“They do have a clause that you are not allowed to do inappropriate stuff one stage and I was like.. uh.. okay. BUT they state what is inappropriate.”Prohibited behavior includes swear words, political remarks, offensive behavior, violence and everything that can be sued by the law.” So this means nothing is written about getting closer on stage right?”

“Yes. But what exactly do you plan to do? Despite that they probably would just come up with a reason to throw us out of the group.”  
“If we make the group. You yes. Me.. not so much.”  
The younger looks at his boyfriend slightly confused. “What do you mean you think you wont make it? You were 2nd and 3rd in the last two rankings.”  
“Just think about it. Every season there is someone that doesn’t make it even when the person has had high ranks. Jonghyun didn’t make it, Kaeun didn’t make it.”  
“But this doesn’t mean you wont make it. And there is the X-Trainee too…”  
“I’m actually pretty sure that either me, Seungwoo or Seungyoun will drop. There is no way we all will be in the end group. And the X-Trainee? I’ll never have enough votes for that. Jungmo is not in the ranking right now and he has more as me.”  
“Hm… you might be right actually. Even if this will be really really sad. I don’t want to be 2 and a half years without you.”  
“Yeah I don't want that too but at least we will be still living in the same city so you will never be completely alone. I will be one call away basically.”  
“If you don't make it… “ Wooseok nods and hugs the older tightly.  
“Yeah, if I don't make it. But to get to your other point what I plan to do. I thought about a simple kiss on stage after the final announcement. Like this. “ And then Jinhyuk presses his lips on Wooseoks. The younger lets himself fall back on the bed and pulls the older with him so that they are laying on Wooseoks bunk bed now. When they part, Wooseok looks Jinhyuk deep in the eyes.  
“As tempting as it sounds and I seriously would love to not have to hide anymore, but I can't. I'm too afraid. I love you, so so much, but I have to be egoistic once and I just can't. Not even my parents know about us and I don't know how they will react… I'm sorry.” He looks down, trying to hide the slight wet eyes he has, even though he knows that his boyfriend has seen them.  
“Hey”, Jinhyuk lays his fingers beneath Wooseoks chin and pushes it up so that the youngers eyes meet with his again.  
“Don't be sorry baby. I understand. I really do okay?” Wooseok nods and swipes the tears from his right eye.  
“And I love you too. And this will not change just because we have to hide. We’ve been hiding ever since so it doesn't matter if we have to hide for longer. I don't care as long as we can be together.”  
“I love you”, Wooseok breathes out and kisses his boyfriend. Jinhyuk deepens the kiss and pulls the younger even closer. He wants to protect him from all the bad people out there even when he knows that the younger is fully capable to protect himself.  
They stay in this position for a long time, laying on their sides, kissing, cuddling. No words are exchanged. They forget the world around them because it's what they’ve needed for a long time now. Time for themselves. And they also don't notice that the door to the room is opened and closed again by Yohan who is looking for Wooseok but decides that it can wait. 

“If you should change your mind, just know that I agree with whatever you're up to, okay?” Jinhyuk says into the quiet, while pushing one of Wooseoks longer hair strains behind his ear. The other lays his hand on Jinhyuks and nods.  
“Yes I know.”

It’s the day of the final. They’ve been at the set since early in the morning to rehearse and practice. Now only half an hour is left and then the final episode of Produce X 101 will air.  
That the trainees are tense is an understatement. Some are going over the choreographies again, others get a little touch up of their make-up. Jinhyuk is taping the cable of his in-ear to his neck, when a sleek hand wraps around his wrist and pulls him with it. The rapper is quick to notice that the hand belongs to his boyfriend who brings him in a smaller room away from the others, the stress.  
“Hey…”, the younger starts. “I.. I just wanted to have some time with you alone before this all ends.”  
Jinhyuk nods and hugs Wooseok tightly. They just stand there for a while, still, close to each other.  
“And I can’t do it. I thought about it, a lot, but as much as I am tempted to do it, I also really don’t want to risk everything we built up the last month.” Wooseok looks up in his boyfriends brown eyes.  
“I love you, thank you for being honest with me”, Jinhyuk smiles and presses a kiss to Wooseoks forehead. “I said I want you to be comfortable with your decision. We’ll have to live with the consequences as you stated and that’s why I don’t want to pressure you into something that important.”  
Wooseok lays his arms around the older’s neck, pulls him down and kisses him deeply. All his love is in that very last kiss before their lives will change and both of them know that. They probably don’t know in which direction but it will be different from now on.  
Jinhyuk puts his hands around the singers waist and pulls him closer.  
A knock on the open door interrupts their little moment and they both look to Seungwoo who stands in the door frame.  
“The staff is looking for you. Lucky you I've found you beforehand”, the older smiles softly. “Now kiss see you later and go back.” And with these words he disappears again.  
“He is weird sometimes”, Wooseok laughs, his cheeks slight red. He presses a small kiss to his boyfriend lips and takes his hand afterwards.  
“Then let's go back and nail the last three performances.” 

It’s when they announce Seungwoos name for the third place when they both know Jinhyuk is not gonna make it. There is no way Wooseok or Yohan dropped out of the top 10 and there are trainees with more votes for the X-Trainee. A shot glimpse over to the other confirms that. They both are happy for Seungwoo but Wooseok can not feel other that heartbroken. At this moment he hopes to not get in. He doesn’t want to leave his boyfriend behind. He doesn’t want to be alone for 2 and a half years. But he knows that he can't back out. It's a chance for them, for their group, to finally get the recognition they deserve. It's why they took part in this show.  
Wooseok doesn't really react when his face is shown as one of the candidates for the first place. That Yohan is the other one isn't a surprise either. Everyone had suspected that one of them will take the center.  
They walk up to Dongwook together to receive their final ranking. At this point Wooseok hopes not to be selected as the center. For him Yohan seems to be the better choice, the more reliable choice.  
They stand side by side, facing the crowd as well as the not yet selected trainees. Wooseok actively looks not in Jinhyuk direction. The floor seems to be the safer choice, he doesn't want to start crying before even knowing his rank.  
“1st place… Ouis Kim Yohan!”, Dongwook announces and Wooseok sees Yohan breaking down. He moves before he can process what is actually happening and comforts the younger.  
“Congrats”, Wooseoks smiles. “You really deserved the spot.”  
“Thank you hyung.”  
Then it's time for Yohan to thank the people, the National Producers and his family. When it's Wooseok turn he knows he isn't ready to say anything.  
His eyes can't focus on anything, they wander around in the big hall, just to not see Jinhyuks face. When he is told to say his words he gathers all his inner strength and starts, but breaks in the middle. He can't stop the tears escaping his eyes, the empty feeling in his heart. The feeling of shame overcomes him and Wooseok turns away from the cheering crowd. There is no one to comfort him because they have to stay in their places on stage so the cameras can capture every reaction, every single tear that is rolling over someone's cheek.  
The time the singer has to collect himself is way to short and when he go over with all the other stuff he wanted to say, Wooseok finally looks right into Jinhyuks sad eyes. And even though his eyes are shining with tears the older has a proud smile on his face. Wooseok takes everything what he has left.  
“And to Jinhyuk, who's name is yet to be callen. Thank you for always being by my side, for helping me when things get difficult.”  
And then he can't stop himself.  
“I love you.”  
He sees Jinhyuk mouthing “I do too” back to him.  
Moments later Dongwook gives the signal for the two to go to their place and Wooseok finds himself in a crushing hug from Yohan. “You did well Hyung” he whispers and smiles at him. All Wooseok can do is to nod and they start climbing up the pyramid.  
Someone gives him a tissue and the hugs and congratulations pass by in a blur. Until he reaches Seungwoo. The older hugs Wooseok tightly.  
“We finally did it. And I'm really really sorry.” Wooseok smiles at him.  
“It's fine, but thank you.”  
Seungwoo nods, pads on his back and goes back to his place.  
Wooseoks sits down on his chair with the number 2 on it and looks back down to the trainees on the other side of the stage.  
Of course Jinhyuk is looking at him and when their eyes meet a new wave of sadness rolls over Wooseok. And that's when the talk with Jinhyuk comes back to his mind. Suddenly he is not so opposed to the idea of outing themselves in front of millions on live TV. Suddenly he is aware that maybe this group is his big chance, a chance to succeed in what he wanted to do forever.  
But he, they, have the power to change the lives of more people. They have talked about how this could be the first step in the right direction, a first step to a more open and accepting country.  
When Jinhyuk is a candidate for the X trainee Wooseok sees in Jinhyuk posture that he doesn't have hope and they both know that he will not be the X trainee. So it is no surprise when he is announced as 14th place.  
More surprising is the actual X trainee as Wooseok has been pretty sure that Mingyu would make it. Not that he is sad about having Eunsang in the group, he loves the kid.  
They come to have the final greeting, then they are allowed to step down from the pyramid. Dongwook collects them in a group hug before they get the chance to go to the left over trainees.  
Wooseok only has eyes for his boyfriend. Faster than the wind he runs over the runway, his boyfriend catching him half way and pulling him in a tight hug.  
“I'm so proud of you Wooseok”, he whispers in the youngers ear. “So proud, you really… “  
“I wanna do it.” Wooseok interrupts his boyfriend. “I want to go public, I want to kiss you here on stage.” Jinhyuk pulls out of the hug and cups Wooseoks face in his hand, swiping his tears away.  
“Wooseok, you are just saying this out of affect. You declared beforehand that you don't want to do it. I don't know.. “  
“I'm 100% sure. You were right you know, about today my life changes but we could actually change the lives of so many people.”  
“But don't come crying to me afterwards…, I love you too much you can still come crying to me actually… But are you really sure?”  
Wooseok nods, wraps his arms around the tallers neck, closes his eyes and kisses him. They hear the shouts, the murmurs but they just really don't care. The world stands still for them and when they let go of each other Wooseok can't hide the smile on his face which is also on Jinhyuks face. They just look at each other, they don't know what is happening around them. They don't even know if this actually aired on TV.  
When Wooseok feels a person coming closer to them he expects it to be a staff member tearing them apart but it's the opposite. It's Dongwook engulfing them in a hug.  
“I'm so so proud of you.”  
He disappears faster than he came. It's when Wooseok tries to get an idea of how the others reacted. Slowly he turns around to his new group, founded about 5 minutes ago, people he has to work and live together for at least 2 and a half year from now on.  
Seungwoo and Yohan are smiling, but the rest of them seem to be genuinely shocked. He tries to not interpret it as disgust, but he just can't think different. Too many bad things has been said about homosexual people and homosexuality in general in the past that come to his mind. Does he would do it again even if he has to face people hating him, being disgusted by him every day for next years? Yes, but that doesn't keep the tears from spilling. Wooseok feels Jinhyuks hand on his shoulder, helping him to stand and waiting for a reaction. Seconds feel like hours.  
It's Seungwoo who does the first step, going towards the couple and hugging Wooseok tightly and that seemed to do something because all the other members follow, saying words of support and how proud they are of them.  
The leftover trainees join them too, hugs over hugs are exchanged. Tears are spilled, additionally to this drama there has been an elimination beforehand. Wooseok notices that some of the other trainees of the top 100 avoid them but he is fine with that.  
It's when they are all done, going backstage when he fully breaks. His breathing is too fast, hands are shaking and the vision blurry. Wooseok registers some shocked screams, but Jinhyuk is there to catch him, carrying him away from the mass of people and Seungwoo is quickly there to find them a quiet place. When the oldest wants to leave the small room they've found Jinhyuk signals him to stay.  
“Wooseok? Can you hear me?” Jinhyuk asks the younger. Yes, he can hear him but everything is so loud in his head that he has to concentrate to make out what Jinhyuk is saying, so he decides to nod, even when it's barely visible.  
“Can you speak?” This time Wooseok shakes his head and another sob comes from his lips. The younger buries his face in his boyfriend's chest.  
“What is happening? Why did you want me to stay?” Seungwoo asks slightly overwhelmed by everything that is happening. He stands awkwardly between the couch where Jinhyuk and Wooseok are sitting and the door he just closed.  
“I wanted you to stay because you will be staying with him for the next years and I trust you the most. He is having a panic attack. Normally he notices when he is going to have one and he will hide somewhere to go through it alone because he doesn't want anyone to know. Because he is afraid that others will see him as weak. Even when he knows that being alone during this is hurting him, mentally and physically.” Seungwoo nods, understanding what Jinhyuk implies. He slides down with his back on the door and just sits there, observing what the couple is doing but giving them space at the same time.  
“Baby, focus on my breathing okay? Try to breathe evenly” the rapper advises his boyfriend. He takes the one hand of Wooseok that isn't grabbing his jacket and slowly opens the fist. When he sees that the crescent moons from the fingernails in his palm aren't to deep yet, Jinhyuk breathes out audibly. Thank God. To prevent that this happens again he puts his own hand into Wooseoks. With the other hand he traces small circles on the back of the younger. When Jinhyuk looks to Seungwoo he sees that tears are running down his face and mouthes: “Are you okay?”  
Seungwoo just nods, swiping his tears away. "It's just too much at once. I never realized he, both of you actually, are going through so much. And additionally I just started to realize what happened today. It's just.. A lot. But we will need to have a talk after all of that. The three of us I mean."  
Jinhyuk nods."Yes, this would be good. Even though I know this small one doesn't like to talk about these kind of things but he has to now."

Shortly after their little conversation Jinhyuk notices that the sobs have stopped and Wooseok is breathing more evenly.  
“You better now?”  
“Yes” Wooseok whispers and moves away from Jinhyuk slightly, but not pulling his one hand, which lays in the olders one away. With the other one he wipes away the tears that are still left on his cheeks.  
“Do you regret it?” Of course Jinhyuk asks the closest reason that could have been a trigger for the panic attack.  
“No.” Wooseok himself is surprised of how sure he is with his answer. No he isn't regretting his decision at all.  
“Do you know what else could have triggered it?”  
“I guess it was too much at once. Plus I feel sorry to all the other trainees for basically stealing their spotlight. We all know that all the news will be reporting about us… “ Jinhyuk nods, understanding what Wooseok is implying.  
“And I'm sorry for my future group to probably have ruined its reputation already without talking with them beforehand. But would I do it again? Yes I would. Because it still feels that it has been the right choice. And I know how egoistic it sounds… ”

“I get you.” Seungwoo says still sitting on the floor right in front of the door. Wooseok and Jinhyuk have forgotten he is still their and turn around to just get a small smile back.  
“And yes you probably should have talked to the people before but how would have you known who will be in the final group. You did nothing that hurts other people too much, I also think the group will be fine. The reactions weren’t too bad. And… “  
Seungwoo stands up and lays his hand on the door knob.  
“... There are other people that want to talk to you I guess.” He opens the door and most of the X1 members more or less fall into the room. Seungyoun stands with some other members as well as some other trainees in the back and looks at the mess in front of them.  
“I told them it's a bad idea but these kids just don't listen. We have a lot to do in the next years guys.” He steps into the room and walks to Jinhyuk and Wooseok, who are still sitting on the couch, completely overwhelmed by everything that is happening. From overcoming a panic attack to have about 20 people in a way too small room for them in such a short time is surely way too much input at once.  
Seungyoun sits down beside Wooseok and looks him in the eyes, his usually bubbly self disappears.  
“We heard what you said and I can speak for all of the people in this room that you don't have to be sorry about anything. We fully support the both of you and are really proud of you. It takes a lot of courage to pull through with this.”  
Wooseok feels a warm feeling his chest, his eyes are teary and he can feel the first one escaping.  
“Don't cry. This was not my intention” Seungyoun says with big eyes.  
“Don't worry, they are happy tears”, Wooseok smiles and looks down to his hand, that's still in Jinhyuks. Then he looks up in Jinhyuks eyes and sees that the older eyes are tearing as well. The rapper smiles brightly and raises his hand to swipe away the tears on Wooseoks cheeks.  
“Jesus just kiss already”, Dohyon says.  
“You are 14. You are not even supposed to know what a kiss is” Hangyul replies fake shocked and makes the room laugh. “But he's right.” He adds.  
And then Jinhyuk takes his turn and just kisses his boyfriend. A small, light kiss. One that fits the situation. Afterwards the older hugs his smaller boyfriend tightly under cheers of the others. 

They stay in that room, talking about everything and nothing, about what will happen in the future, about what they are looking forward when finally coming home. It's a time of healing. The eliminations as well as the whole coming out drama are not mentioned, they just silently agreed to concentrate on other things.  
That's until a staff member finds them and they get a lecture about how they can't just disappear. The gathering starts to dissolve when Wooseok gets hugged by Donghyun.  
“Thank you for coming out” the younger whispers before quickly leaving the room. Wooseok sees how he takes a hand, he doesn't know exactly who's but he would bet on it being Yunseongs. At this moment he knows he did everything right. He can't help the small smile appearing on his face. And he sees Jinhyuks questioning eyes but he just leaves it. Eventually he would explain it to his boyfriend later . 

But he still has to face his parents beforehand. They are supposed to pick him up when he has collected all his belongings in the dorm he's lived in for the last 3 month. His mom has texted him that they are waiting in front of the house so he gathers all the leftover courage and goes to meet them. He is the last one in the dorms anyways, taking too much time for everything because he is a little afraid to meet them.  
When he steps out of the house his parents are both standing in front of the car. And when his mom opens her arms he just drops his belongings and runs to her to hug her. He feels his dad hugging both of them.  
“We are so proud of you and so proud to be your parents.”  
And Wooseok cries again. He has known that he has supportive parents but he never expected them to be this welcoming and open hearted.  
“I love you.”  
“We know darling, we love you too.”  
His dad goes to collect Wooseoks belongings and Wooseok wants to join him, but his mum holds him back.  
“And please invite Jinhyuk for dinner tomorrow. We now have to have a different talk with him.”  
“MUM.”

Wooseok ignores the media the next day. He doesn't want to know what they've wrote about Jinhyuk and him, about the final episode. Jinhyuk is indeed coming for dinner in an hour and they've decided to face the media together. Since his call with Jinhyuk at 3 o'clock in the morning his phone is off. His parents had received calls by both of his companies about releasing a statement, but his parents had told them about Wooseok and Jinhyuk needing time and not a misleading statement. Additionally Wooseok more or less has slept through the whole day so that's that.  
When the bell rings he jumps from the couch and walks in a fast pace to the door. Behind it Jinhyuk is already waiting, wearing a black jeans and a grey button-up, hair casually styled. In comparison Wooseok feels completely underdressed in his black sweatpants, a white tshirt and the round glasses on his nose.  
"Hello beautiful", Jinhyuk says and quickly kisses him hello.  
"Hi, I actually didn't expect you showing up in a button-up" Wooseok replies and Jinhyuk scratches his head.  
"Well it's the first time to meet your parents officially as your boyfriend so…"  
"Don't tell me you are nervous." Wooseoks eyes get big and he has to hide a giggle.  
"Don't laugh at me, okay?" Jinhyuk says and finally enters the flat where Wooseoks parents are living.  
"Jinhyuk!" Wooseoks mum greets him smiling and waving from the kitchen with a wooden spoon in her hand.  
"Hello Mrs. Kim. Thank you for having me." 

The dinner passes without any problems. Of course they have to tell the story how they've gotten together and why they've decided to go public without any notice beforehand, but both of them had expected this.  
After the dinner the pair is sitting together on the couch in Wooseoks room, both having their still turned of phones in their hands.  
"Are you ready to face the cruel world?", Jinhyuk asks the younger who nods and they turn their phones on.  
That their phones don't break is a miracle because there are way too many messages to handle.  
"We are the headline of every Kpop news page. And we even made it to Teen Vogue: 'Kpop stars out themselves on live show'. This is the first time I get called a Kpop star. We should have done this earlier", Jinhyuk says and they both laugh.  
"The news are fairly neutral about it, but I'm afraid to look at the comments. But I love how all the Kpop news say that there isn't anything officially stated yet. What else do they need? A wedding certificate?!" Wooseok asks and Jinhyuk looks at him with a smile.  
"Oh baby, and I thought you would propose differently. Like more romantically…?"  
"You are stupid."  
"And you love me."  
"Yes I do. A lot actually." Wooseok quickly leans over and kisses his boyfriend.  
"Can we write a statement before we read the comments? I don't want to be influenced by them. And let's take a selca please. We don't have enough together anyways" The younger states and turns his phone camera on. After trying different filters they finally have a picture they both are happy with. Then they write their statement together and send it out to their companies, to get it approved. Because even when the whole coming out was made behind the backs of their companies, they don’t want to strain the relationship even more.  
After they surprisingly get the approvement of both entertainments in less than half an hour they make a new instagram account to post their statement on, together with the selca they’ve taken. And then their post goes live. 

_ Hello, _  
_Here are Wooseok and Jinhyuk writing._  
_Firstly we like to thank you for your huge support throughout the whole season of Produce X 101. Without you we would have never be able to come so far._  
_Additionally to this we would like to address what happened after yesterday's show._  
_Yes it wasn't an accident. We are indeed a couple and have been for quite a while now. We are aware that our decision to go public with it, especially because we are both men will have consequences but we are happy to face them. Because we can finally show you our true selves and don't have to hide anymore._  
_We also hope that we made a first step in the right direction, a first step into the acceptance of homosexual and other LGBT+ couples in the future._  
_We will keep working hard and giving our best in the future._  
_We love and thank you._  
_Good night._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
I hope you liked it.


End file.
